De canciones y otras adicciones
by barbara.gizela
Summary: AU, en donde Jonathan Harker después de una decepción amorosa decide expresar sus sentimientos a cierto "príncipe Rumano". Regalo para Chiara Polairix Edelstein integrante de la "mansión Hellsing"


"canciones y otras adicciones"

"este fic participa en el reto de la Mansión Hellsing,"la hora del Té" y es un regalo para Chiara Polairix Edelstein" quien pidió lo siguiente: Un fi sobre gustos musicales en donde Aucard reflexione sobre como en contra de todo se atrevera a luchar por su amor en donde Alucard prefiera el rock y J. H algo asi como Belanova y Natalia Lafourcade.

.Hellsing no me pertenece le pertenece a Kouta Hirano.

Este fic es sin duda lo más bizarro que es escrito así que están advertidos ya que nada de esto tiene coherencia. Las canciones que describo las iré mencionando al final dando sus créditos correspondientes ahora si en marcha. Además que mezclo los personajes de Drácula de Bram Stocker y los traslado a una época actual. Ah y en lugar de Alucard el que lucha por su amor es Jonathan :p.

-000-

Jonathan Harker se encontraba molesto a las afueras de Transilvana, le habían dado el trabajo de su vida, ayudar a nada mas y nada menos que un príncipe rumano, y al comunicárselo a Mina su prometida, esta lo había mandado por un tubo, y le había comunicado que a raíz de su viaje se había replanteado sus sentimientos y se había decidido por el Doctor Jack Seward, el psiquiatra de la comunidad cuyo centro era uno de los mas modernos para la época. Y tal vez un psiquiatra era lo que necesitaba Whilemina Murray para dejarlo a el, un abogado en ascenso por un medico mediocre como Seward.

Así que mientras esperaba a que pasaran por el y lo llevaran a la propiedad del "príncipe" estaba meditando que tal vez esta seria una de las mejores oportunidades para empezar de nuevo. En eso un Hermoso auto negro se detuvo frente a el y una canción retumbaba a todo volumen.

" _your own personal jesus_

 _someone to hear your prayers_

 _someone who cares_

 _your own personal jesus_

 _someone to hear your prayers_

 _someone who´s there"*_

Jonathan se quedo impresionado al ver tan imponente vehiculo y mas al darse cuenta de quien lo manejaba era un hombre de prominente altura, cabello negro y largo, una espesa barba y un traje rojo muy elegante, sin duda alguna ese debía ser el príncipe Rumano del que tanto le había hablado su jefe, aunque el era un hombre completamente heterosexual debía de admitir que el sujeto era en cuestión atractivo, y emanaba una aura de poder y aristocracia en su andar.

-buen día-dijo Jonathan algo azorado por la importancia de la persona que tenía delante-usted es el señor Vlad Drácula.

El lo miro y después de verlo de arriba abajo dio una sonrisa que a ojos de Jonathan se veía algo siniestra. Se acerco a el y Jonathan se dio cuenta que era mucho mas alto que el y eso lo intimido un poco, el hombre le extendió una mano y Jonathan vacilo al estrecharla con la suya.

-al parecer la agencia de abogados que solicite en Inglaterra entendió todas mis exigencias-dijo con un marcado acento Rumano-pero no se atreva a decirme de nuevo Vlad Drácula mis amigos tienden a llamarme Alucard-dijo otorgándole una sonrisa-usted será mi invitado en mi castillo, así que espero de esta experiencia usted y yo seamos íntimos amigos.

-000-

Jonathan no entendía lo que le pasaba, desde hace días estaba sumamente confundido, cundo llego al supuesto castillo el imagino un Castillo Medieval, de paredes de piedra, y extensos jardines, pero aunque el lugar se veía antiguo el "príncipe" lo había adaptado a un estilo muy ecléctico en cuanto al diseño de sus interiores, por lo que el lugar daba un aire de Departamento de Soltero que era muy usual en el continente Americano. En el lugar habitaban 3 jóvenes señoritas de voluptuosas proporciones las cuales dijeron ser las mujeres del "príncipe" cosa que sorprendió al Abogado que no estaba muy acostumbrado a las demostraciones de poligamia, pero en vista de ser solo un invitado decidió tragarse sus perjuicios, pero Alucard pareció percibir su incomodidad por lo que de inmediato despidió a las 3 mujeres, quienes se mostraron sorprendidas de que un extraño extranjero fuera el causante de que el "príncipe" se deshiciera de ellas.

Alucard parecía fascinado con las pláticas de Jonathan por lo que siempre duraba, hasta altas horas de la madrugada conversando con el aludido de temas de política e Historia, de las cuales Alucard era experto. Y este empezó a tener una admiración por su cliente, que empezaba a asustarlo, y más cuando por las noches unos sueños "pecaminosos" azotaban su subconsciente, Jonathan se despertaba asustado, el siempre se considero un especial admirador de la "belleza femenina" y ahora le pasaba eso, su frustración solo era capaz de ser sacada a flote con canciones del genero de balada que ponía en su reproductor musical, el cual fue un regalo del causante de sus ahora desvelos, y con música a todo volumen le dedicaba canciones sin que el supiera que era para el.

" _Que hago con mis labios_ _  
_ _si me ruegan tus besos_ _  
_ _que hago con mis manos_ _  
_ _cuando suplican tu regreso_ _  
_ _que hago con mis noches_ _  
_ _que hago con mis días_ _  
_ _que hago con tu esencia_ _  
_ _que se aferra a la mía"**_

Cantaba el aludido esperando que el "príncipe" se diera cuenta con tan empalagosas canciones que un amor por decirlo así prohibido se estaba albergando en su interior, pero este parecía ajeno a el y eso lo desesperaba, ya que no entendía como el un "hombre" valiente no podía encararlo y aclarar aquello que lo estaba consumiendo. Así que al día siguiente intento volver a poner otra canción a todo volumen:

" _Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor_

 _Quiero que mi corazón te olvide_

 _Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte_

 _Sólo te he pedido en cambio tu sinceridad_

 _Quiero que el amor al fin conteste"***_

Pero otra vez no hubo respuesta de parte de Alucard y se comporto tan normal como siempre en la comida lo cual empezó a frustrar al abogado en sobre manera, asi que esta vez decidió ser mas explicito en su mensaje:

"Cada hora una eternidad,  
cada amanecer un comenzar,  
ilusiones nada mas  
que fácil fue soñar  
tantas noches de intimidad  
parecían no acabar  
nos dejamos desafiar  
y hoy nada es igual"****

-esa canción si la conozco aunque no en el idioma que esta cantando-dijo en Rumano Alucard quien estaba en el borde de la puerta de la habitación de Jonathan el cual se ruborizo al escuchar la voz del aludido. El cual lo miraba intensamente y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro. Y empezó a cantar en un perfecto ingles la tonada de una canción de rock romantica:

"This romeo is bleeding  
But you can't see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up  
It's been raining since you left me  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
You see I've always been a fighter  
But without you I give up  
Now I can't sing a love song  
Like the way it's meant to be  
Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore  
But baby, that's just me"******

-esta canción me gusta más- dijo acercándose peligrosamente al abogado quien solo atino a tragar seco.-y si te preguntas si comparto los sentimientos que has intentado expresarme en todas las letras de las cuales eh briscado su significado la respuesta es esto-dijo volviendo a cantar con ese tono de voz tan peculiar suyo una balada de rock:

" _I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,_

 _Watch you smile while you are sleeping,_

 _While you are far away and dreaming,_

 _I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,_

 _I could stay lost in this moment forever,_

 _Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure."_

Y al finalizar la canción por si a este le quedaba duda le dio un torrido beso y cerro la puerta a su espalda.

-000-

No sabes como batalle para darle coherencia a esto y buscar las canción de acuerdo a los sentimientos de los personajes ademas que jamas en mi vida había escrito yaoi jejejeje, espero que te halla gustado y felicidades.

*personal jesus-Depeche Mode.

**que hago yo de las ha*ash

*** la de la mala suerte- jesse and joy

****como ya nadien te ha amado-de yuridia pero tambien la cnata bon jovi

****** always-bon jovi

******* i don,t wanna his thing

saluditos


End file.
